<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel’s Head by nanabongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371068">Angel’s Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanabongie/pseuds/nanabongie'>nanabongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Todd: The Angel’s Head [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Caste Jason Todd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Gen, Jason Todd is Lady Shiva’s Son, League of Assassins Jason Todd, hes trying at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanabongie/pseuds/nanabongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra’s Al Ghul has fallen and it’s time for the bats to meet who has taken control of the League of Assassins.</p><p>The answer is not one any of them are ready for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul &amp; Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Todd: The Angel’s Head [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel’s Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Assassins in Gotham was never a good thing, so when Barbara told them through the comms that she had spotted someone on the roof of the old church in the Bowery dressed in traditional League of Assassins garb Tim mentally prepared himself to deal with Ra’s and another one of his crazy schemes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim and Dick were closest to the church, the others scattered throughout Old Gotham and Burnley, they were the only two actually on Somerset. Plus the both of them could handle a single assassin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim dropped onto the rooftop silently, Dick dropping in from the other side so that the assassins exit route was limited to the skies only.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From up close Tim could tell that the assassin was small and most likely female, even smaller than Cassandra, but she held herself with a steady confidence and Tim would have to be stupid to think that size mattered when it came to being an assassin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The assassin turned to face them, a crude devil mask covering her face, her red robes somehow blending in with the shadows of Gotham.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What business does Ra’s have in Gotham?” Dick asked, his fingers were clenched and Tim knew he was ready to launch into action at any given moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ra’s Al Ghul has fallen, there is a new Demon Head,” the assassin said solemnly, her voice showed that she couldn’t be over fourteen, and even that was pushing it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim mentally recoiled at her words. Ra’s Al Ghul had somehow lost control of the league and none of them had known, the fact that every single one of them, including himself, Bruce and Barbara hadn’t know about the power hand-off was troubling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The new Demon Head requests an audience with you and your other flock of bats and birds,” the assassin continued, unaware of the way she just rocked the foundation of both Dick and Tim’s world.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was it Talia who had usurped her father? She definitely had the means to hide such a fact from them but did she have a reason to?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He said that you would prefer to meet him in a place that you have the ‘home advantage,’ he has suggested that you meet him at this address,” the assassin said, something that sounded like contempt in her voice when she said ‘home advantage.’ She held out a enveloppe for them to take.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Definitely not Talia then, so how had this mysterious new Demon Head manage to not only overthrow Ra’s but avoid the wrath of Talia as well. Tim really hoped that she wasn’t dead, he wasn’t particularly fond of the woman but he knew that it would destroy Damian if she was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Fuck, I haven’t even thought of Damian.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how do we know this isn’t a trap,” Dick asked, Tim had to give him props for sounding so in control, because he was still reeling from all the new information that they had somehow missed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do not,”the assassin said simply, still holding out the enveloppe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim approached her warily, ready to spring into action if she decided to attack, he was certain that both he and Dick could take her but he wasn’t in the mood for confrontation right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know we can’t just let you go right?” Dick said as Tim took the enveloppe out ofher hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am well aware Grayson, master told me the risks of the operation, you are free to take me back to your cave, he has already told me all there is to know about you and your flock.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tone she used reminded him a lot of Damian when he came to them three years beforehand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was unsurprising that the new leader of the league knew their identities but the fact that they didn’t know his put Tim on edge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched as Dick fastened the cuffs around the assassin, the girl not resisting in the least.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something was terribly off about all of this and Tim had a feeling it wouldn’t be long until they found out what.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After checking the assassin for bugs Dick asked Barbara to send the Batmobile. Tim let the assassin keep her mask on, it would be better to unmask her in the cave, and it most likely wasn’t someone they knew.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ride back to the cave was silent, the assassin hadn’t been answering any of their questions thus far so there was no point in asking anymore. They’d run tests in the cave and figure out how the hell they had missed something so big.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B will be back soon along with the others, I’m going to take her,” Dick motioned to the assassin once they exited from the car, “To a holding cell while you run tests on the enveloppe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim nodded, the enveloppe looked harmless but you could never know when it came to the league. Tim didn’t like being caught unaware.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time the others rolled into the cave Tim found nothing out of the ordinary, but he waited to open the enveloppe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dick had taken a blood sample from the assassin but they had yet to test it, and the girl had barely moved since they had put her in one of the cells.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Report,” Bruce growled out the moment came into the cave using one of the older models of the Batmobile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dick, who had been pacing in frustration for last couple of minutes was the one who told him, “Ra’s isn’t in charge of the league anymore, we don’t know if he’s dead or was overthrown, and we know that it isn’t Talia that’s in charge either.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dick took a calming breath, “How the hell did we all miss this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the real question, because how the hell had they missed it? The fact that all of them had missed it was something almost unheard of, their intel was wrong. Tim knew they weren’t omniscient but the fact that even Barbara hadn’t caught on was something he was still trying to wrap his head around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several states of shock showed throughout the bats and birds assembled in the cave, but Tim’s eyes were glued to Damian, and Damian’s eyes were glued to the video feed of the the assassins cell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Release her,” the young teen said, no emotion showing in his voice. He had gotten good at compartmentalizing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dami-“ Damian cut Dick off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She won’t harm us, especially if she allowed herself to be led here, release her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim stepped in before anyone could say anything else, “Trust him, he knows more about the league than any of us right now and if she is hostile we can take down one assassin.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian nodded in thanks to Tim, who was glad that there relationship had improved over the last year, it was great to not be at each other’s throats all the time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dick shared a glance with Bruce for a split second before relenting. He went to the passage of the cave that held the cells and came out a few minutes later with the assassin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mara,” Damian said steely, his eyes narrowed behind his domino. So Damian knew this ‘Mara,’ that was interesting considering how young she seemed to be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cousin,” the assassin greeted in a similar fashion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim definitely did not have enough caffeine in his system to deal with any of this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lose the mask, it’s unbecoming of an Al Ghul,” Damian said, ignoring the shock that seemed to ripple through the cave at the revelation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl let out a scoff before unclasping the devil mask. She was young, just as Tim had thought, the resemblance between her and Damian was uncanny though. Her skin was darker and she was shorter than he was but their green eyes were mirror images of each other’s, though one of Mara’s eyes was hazier than the other and had a scar running over it. She was blind in one eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You traipsing through these filthy streets is unbecoming of an Al Ghul, but the name Al Ghul no longer holds the weight it once did,” Mara refuted, stepping out of Dick’s hold and closer to Damian.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What has become of mother?” Damian asked, Tim had a feeling none of them would like the answer. He could see in the way that Bruce’s mouth twitched that he was interested in what happened to Talia as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mara frowned, a fleeting look of sadness crossing her face, “Talia was slain at the hands of grandfather in a dishonourable way. He was crazed at the end of his lifespan, the Lazarus Pits were failing him and he thought that he could use Aunt Talia’s body as a host until he found one more suitable,” her breath hitches almost imperceptibly, “He was planning on using you when Amir found out what he had done, their fight was brutal.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Amir is leading the league now?” Damian asked, his voice tight. Tim wasn’t good at comforting but he had lost his fair share of parents and he knew what it felt like, though he had never been as close to his biological parents in the way Damian was close to Talia, their relationship definitely wasn’t a model mother and son relationship but Damian had loved her deeply. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bruce placed a steady hand on the teen’s shoulder, and Tim was reminded that Talia wasn’t only loved by one of the members of their household.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, he has assumed the role of Demon’s Head,” Mara confirmed. Whoever this Amir was, he was good enough to have taken down Ra’s and he seemingly cared both for Talia and Damian. A lover of Talia’s perhaps?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That didn’t seem right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And this ‘Amir’ wanted to meet us,” Bruce said, his voice not betraying any of his emotions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mara nodded, her face going expressionless once more, “The time of meeting is approaching, the enveloppe I gave Red Robin has the meeting place in it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim eyed the enveloppe before opening it, pulling out a small piece of paper that was inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wayne manor, 2 AM,” Tim read aloud, he glanced at the clock, it was currently 1:59.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wants to meet us here?” Duke asked, his voice puzzled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before anyone could say anything in response a loud crash sounded from the manor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It seems that the master has arrived,” Mara said, and if Tim didn’t know any better he would say there was a hint of amusement in her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>